gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Take Me to Church
Take Me to Church by Hozier is featured in We Built This Glee Club, the eleventh episode of Season Six. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Jane, Kitty, Roderick, and Skylar. They perform this song at the 2014 Western Ohio Sectional Championship. It is the first song in their setlist, before Chandelier and Come Sail Away. Lyrics Roderick: My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the heavens ever did speak She's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week We were born sick You heard them say it My church offers no absolutes She tells me "Worship in the bedroom" The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you Roderick with Jane (and New Directions): I was born sick But I love it (Command me to be well) Roderick: Aay, amen, amen, amen Roderick and Skylar with New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick and Skylar with Jane and New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Skylar: If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice Roderick with Kitty: Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Kitty: Something meaty for the main course Skylar: That's a fine looking high horse Jane: What you got in the stable? Roderick: We've a lot of starving faithful Roderick with Kitty: That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work Roderick with Kitty and New Directions: Take me to church (Skylar:Take me to church) Roderick and Skylar with New Directions: I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick and Skylar with Kitty and New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Skylar with Jane: No masters or kings When the ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence Than our gentle sin Roderick with Kitty: In the madness and soil of That sad earthly scene Only then I am human Only then I am clean Roderick: Oh, oh Amen, amen, amen Roderick with Jane and New Directions: Take me to church Roderick with Skylar and New Directions (Jane): I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies (Woah) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife (Yeah) Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life (Let me give you my life) Roderick with Skylar, Kitty and New Directions (and Jane): Take me to church I'll worship (like a dog at the shrine of your lies) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life New Directions: Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Trivia * This is the last time Skylar sings in the series. Gallery Tumblr nl4hbz48fV1r83f3ho1 1280.jpg TakeMeToChurch-Roderick.png TakeMeToChurch2.png TakeMeToChurch.png Tumblr nl6nt7ZyG91qlpkoio1 500.gif 6x11NewDirections2.gif 6x11NewDirections1.gif Tumblr nl9ouwr98b1qltj2qo1 250.gif Tumblr nl9ouwr98b1qltj2qo2 250.gif Roderick Take Me to Church 9.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 8.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 7.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 6.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 5.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 4.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 3.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 2.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 1.jpg Take Me to Church.jpg take me to church.png Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Songs sung by Skylar Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club